Star Trek The Next Generation: Montreal Incident
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: The Accidental Destruction Of A Federation Starship During The Dominion War, Leads To A Court-Martail For Two Officers


Star Trek The Next Generation:

The Montreal Incident

"… You have heard the charges and specifications against you, how do you plead?"

With a stern look on his face, the old Captain looked at his co-accused and back too the Admiral running the proceedings as he called out loud their plead.

"On behalf of myself and co-defendant, I am authorised to plead _Guilty_ Admiral"

Shock ran threw the old Admiral as he sat back and replied.

"Very well, Lieutenant Commander Carla Sinclair. Captain Jean-Luc Picard… You have pleaded guilty on charges of disobeying a direct order from Starfleet Admiralty during a time of war, that resulted in the destruction of the Nova Class Scout USS Montreal and it's 79 officers and crew. As a result you will be removed from this court and placed in separate holding cells until a formal court-martial hearing will be held at 0900 hours tomorrow morning. Officer of the court please removed the prisoners. Court is Adjourned until tomorrow morning"

With his head held high the gallant Captain left the court-martial for the holding cells, with a slight sigh and nod too the young Lieutenant Commander at his side he stepped into his cell as the forcefeild activated around the opening.

"I still maintain it was the right thing to do Miss Sinclair"

"As do I sir…"

0900 Hours

Starbase Twelve.

Court-Martial Hearing.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard's Testimony

"These Proceeding are now in session. Over seen by myself Admiral William Ross, too my left is Admiral T'Lara and too my right Admiral Tara. Lieutenant Commander Carla Sinclair, Captain Jean-Luc Picard you have entered a plea of guilty. This court will now hear your testimonies before sentence is past"

With the authority of his command, Captain Picard stood and walked towards a chair too give testimony. Silently he placed his hand on the padd before him as his name, rank and current assignment was read out loud by the court's computer.

"_Picard, Jean-Luc. Rank: Captain. Current assignment: Commander, U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E"_"Captain Picard, please tell this court; in detail your involvement in the incident in question" Called out Admiral Ross.

"As you wish Admiral… The USS Enterprise was assigned a fleet of twelve starships, with the orders too secure the Lantean system on the outskirts of Federation territories, when we arrived a large fleet of enemy ships where awaiting us. After the engagement with Dominion Forces we pushed them back out of Federation space, yet after two days we heard of a Dominion ship was spotted in a neighbouring system. However the reports where unconfirmed, deciding to air on the side of caution I dispatched two scout class vessels to investigate, the two Nova Class Scouts USS Montreal and USS Excalibur was sent to investigate"

Six Weeks Ago…

The Lantean System.

With damage control underway the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E orbited the Planet designated as Lantea-Gamma in the Lantean System, an unpopulated world yet rich in the vital mineral Dilitium, an ancient and dead world orbiting a single star in a system or Eight planets, as word arrived on the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Picard about a Dominion vessel he was finally beginning to rest easy after the vicious battle with Dominion forces. Sighing he looked at the report and nodded too his tactical officer.

"This is Captain Picard of the Enterprise too USS Excalibur and Montreal, respond please"

"Go ahead Enterprise, Captain Vega of the Montreal"

"We are sending you co-ordinates of a nearby system where it is believed a Dominion warship has been spotted, you are ordered to proceed too the co-ordinates and find the vessel, you are not authorised for combat unless engaged first, defensive stance only, am I clear Captain?"

"Perfectly sir… however the Excalibur lost her Captain and First Officer in the last engagement, she is being commanded by her second officer, request the vessel stay behind sir…"

"I am well aware of the situation Captain, however you may need the extra firepower if engaged"

Present Day

0912 Hours

Starbase Twelve.

Court-Martial Hearing.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard's Testimony

"So you are maintaining Captain Picard that Captain Vega requested alternative support rather then the USS Excalibur due too the vessel's lack of Command staff?" Called out Admiral T'Lara.

"No Admiral, he requested taking on the mission _Solo_, my bridge crew can vouch for that"

"As does the Enterprise log tapes Captain Picard, please continue"

"As you wish, I dispatched the two vessels too investigate the region indicated in the reports…"

Six Weeks Ago…

Aboard the USS Montreal.

The two sister ship warped away from the safety of the large Federation fleet, twelve vessels in all consisting of two Excelsior class, three Miranda class of variant designs, one Nebula class cruiser, one Galaxy Class, two Akira class carriers, two Nova class scouts and the Sovereign class USS Enterprise. Making a formidable defensive fleet, yet as with any fleet they are only as fast as their slower vessels limiting the fleet too the speed of the smaller ships being warp 7. Although the Nova class was fast for her size she lacked the firepower of the other vessels and relegated too the scout missions ahead of the fleet, a small fast and highly manovourable vessel the Nova was great in combat yet lacked the firepower of the other vessels.

Sat on his bridge Captain Vega looked at his first officer and sighed as he spoke.

"So who is commanding the Excalibur these days Ben?"

"Umm… I believe it is Lieutenant Commander Sinclair sir"

"She's just a kid" He said out of shock.

"But brilliant, she's the youngest Lieutenant Commander in Starfleet history… tipped to be the youngest Captain ever"

"Right… contact the Excalibur"

On the screen, the fresh faced young Lt Commander appeared as she looked up and nodded softly.

"Captain, all systems are functioning perfectly. Ship and crew are operating with in parameters sir"

"You have a crew of less then 40 Commander, and your ship has been hulled in three places… you and your vessel are a liability on this mission. Your orders are simple, once we drop out of warp… you will hold back. The Montreal will scout the region, you will simply watch our back… am I clear?"

"Forgive me for saying so sir, but Captain Picard's orders are clear…"

"Picard isn't here Commander, now you will follow my orders and watch our back"

With a heavy sigh she punched the command chair and looked up at the screen as she spoke.

"As you wish…_CAPTAIN!_"

With a smile the screen went black as the two ships dropped out of warp, silently the Excalibur moved too port in a defensive posture as the Montreal began her sweep of the system, all the while the Excalibur maintained a sensor lock on her sister vessel.

Present Day

1032 Hours

Starbase Twelve.

Court-Martial Hearing.

Lieutenant Commander Carla Sinclair's Testimony

Pacing the room, Admiral William Ross stopped behind the young Lieutenant Commander and replied, his tone was harsh and dark as he spoke.

"Since your orders where too stand down, why did you engage the enemy patrol Lieutenant Commander?"

"We didn't at first sir… you see we stepped back as ordered since we took moderate damage during the battle for the Lantean system. We lost half our crew when the engineering section was hulled we where operating on barely a skeleton crew. However thanks too the Enterprise and other ships most of our battle damage was repaired… well long story short sir they found us first. As ordered we sat back, yet the Dominion had other ideas…"

Six Weeks Ago…

Aboard the USS Excalibur.

With sensors locked on the Montreal for support, the crew of the Excalibur could not rest easy. Although her shields where raised they could not last long against an enemy ship, at only 52% power too shields she was a sitting duck for any Dominion vessel wanting an easy kill. Although a Nova Class was fast and manovourable, the ships carried limited offensive systems. Following her orders the young Starship commander ran her eyes over the sensor read outs, with all key systems focused on the Montreal she felt it necessary to focus the mid range sensors too aft of the ship while short range sensors cover the port and starboard of the ship. For half an hour they sat looking over the same displays until the voice of the acting science officer caught their attention.

"Commander? Sorry Captain…"

"I can't get used to being called Captain, besides Tommy we're the rank"

"Alright, how about _Skipper_?"

"I guess that will do, what have you got?"

"Picking up what appears to be a scout class vessel on a parallel course. I don't think they've spotted us" Tommy Replied.

"The Montreal?"

"Not sure, she's out of sensor range, she could have double-backed on us"

"Open a channel"

"Channel open Skipper" Tommy replied with a smile.

"USS Montreal, this is Excalibur awaiting your orders"

Present Day

1112 Hours

Starbase Twelve.

Court-Martial Hearing.

Lieutenant Commander Carla Sinclair's Testimony

"So you contacted the vessel believing it to be the USS Montreal Commander?"

"Yes Admiral T'Lara, that is correct. Unfortunately we had no idea the vessel in question was the ship we where sent to search for, unfortunately now they knew our position and that we believed they are a Federation Starship"

"So what happened next Lieutenant Commander Sinclair?"

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat she continued with her testimony.

"Well Admiral… it was a few minutes before we realised what was happening, unfortunately it was too late by then"

Six Weeks Ago…

Aboard the USS Excalibur.

Slowly the unknown vessel approached as Commander Sinclair sat leaning forward in the command chair in an attempt to gain a better view of the vessel approaching. Yet soon their worst fears where realised as three torpedoes launched from the vessel. Quickly the acting Captain jumped out of her seat and yelled out loud.

"Evasive port"

The tiny ship groaned and moaned as the helm officer swung the ship around to portside as the three torpedoes screamed past the Excalibur, quickly the experienced hands of Tommy it's pilot whipped the vessel around so her forward weapons where facing the enemy ship as Carla screamed her orders.

"Bring us nose too nose with those cloned _Bastards _target their main power grid and fire when you get the best shot. Comms, send a message too the fleet and Montreal requesting assistance… ohh shit!"

She cut off her conversation short as two more Dominion fighters appeared out of warp and screamed towards the tiny Scout.

"Maintain course, increase speed to maximum. Engineering give me everything you have for the shields and phasers, shut down life support in all uninhabited areas if you have too… just get me the damned power _NOW!_"

Present Day

1130 Hours

Starbase Twelve.

Court-Martial Hearing.

Lieutenant Commander Carla Sinclair's Testimony

"Lieutenant Commander Sinclair, as your report states the Excalibur was attacked by three Dominion warships am I correct?"

"Yes Admiral Ross, that is correct" She said nervously.

"Yet your own logs and flight-data-recorder onboard your vessel counts four enemy ships… can you explain the discrepancy?" The Admiral asked.

For a moment she sip of water from the glass before her before she continued.

"Yes Admiral I can. You see the fourth enemy vessel appeared at the end of the combat between the Excalibur and the three ships… may I continue sirs?"

"By all means, continue"

"Well, we had managed too cripple the first ship we encountered, yet two more still stuck too us like glue. We lost the main shuttlebay due too a direct phaser hit, but that decompression of the shuttlebay and the dumping of our support craft worked in out favour as it disorientated the enemy for a moment. With no sign of assistance from the Montreal or the fleet we had three choices, surrender… retreat or attack, we decided too attack…"

Six Weeks Ago…

Aboard the USS Excalibur.

"We've got them now. Helm Starboard, emergency speed… phasers on manual, keep them directly forward at an elevation of 28 degrees and fire on my mark, wait for it… fire!"

On screen a Dominion ship came into view as the forward phasers fired and cut across the enemy fighter, as her shields collapsed the phaser beam sliced threw the hull and cut threw the bridge causing the vessel too explode. Almost instantly two phaser hits slammed into the tiny vessel causing her too rock violently too the side. Anger swelled in her acting Captain as she ordered an escape course.

"We can't sir… port nacelle has buckled, two more hits and we'll loose it"

"Sounds like the Kobayashi Maru test all over again… alright, lets see if the idea really works. Helm, hold position. Comms, open a channel too the enemy ship!"

"Channel Open Skipper"

"I am _Captain _Carla Sinclair of the USS Excalibur… by now you have noted the condition of your two vessels… stand down, or you will suffer the same fate as your little friends. You have one minute too comply…"

With a flick of her wrist he channel closed as she looked at her weapons officer.

"Weapons stock?"

"Three … phaser banks are down too 15%, our shields are also holding at fifteen percent What ever you're going to do… make it quick. We're running out of things too throw at them"

"Alright, I have an idea… it's a little crazy and stupid. But it's all I can think of"

"With all due respect Skipper, I think we'd rather go with the crazy and stupid… it's worked for us so far" Tommy called out with a smile.

Slowly the young officer looked around the bridge as everyone awaited her next orders, she was young and inexperienced but with a natural ability to command any situation which is perhaps why the former Captain of this ship made her Third Officer at the young age of 23, now less then a year later she was in temporary command of the vessel and already proven herself as a capable commander by out thinking two of Starfleet most dangerous enemy vessels.

"Alright… get two Pho-Torps down too transporter room two, remove the warheads and set them for remote detonation. Comms, any word from our friends out their?"

"They are standing-by now Ma'am"

Slowly she stood and walked towards the helm as she smiled too herself while the screen filled with the face of a Vorta, the Dominion's cloned leaders of the Jem'Hadar army.

"My name is Thoras, too whom am I speaking?"

"Me, Captain Sinclair. Do I take it you are willing to surrender?"

"May I say miss Sinclair you are far from the rank of Captain, more like a very young Lieutenant Commander, as for surrender. I think not, why don't you run along now little girl before you and your playmates get hurt?"

Smiling slightly she stepped towards the screen and replied.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness Vorta, perhaps you should bend knee and prey. Ohh wait, your changelings are not gods… they are great big bowl of chicken soup"

Present Day

1141 Hours

Starbase Twelve.

Court-Martial Hearing.

Lieutenant Commander Carla Sinclair's Testimony

Almost smiling Admiral Ross spoke quickly as he walked around the young officer.

"Was it absolutely necessary too antagonise the Vorta in charge?"

"Yes, is that against he rules?"

Smiling he replied.

"No, but funny… please carry on"

"Thank you… anyway after we exchanged insults the Vorta agreed to beam aboard the Excalibur for a face to face. I gave Tommy, my acting First Officer his orders as I made my way down to the main transporter room. As I arrived the Vorta beamed onboard with one Jem'Hadar soldier… they where held behind a forcefeild. The meeting was swift but uneventful"

"Yes Lieutenant Commander, I have read the reports and seen the security footage… please continue"

Slowly she took a drink from the glass of water at her side before she continued.

"Well, my plan worked out perfectly. The Dominion ship lowered it's shields to let the Vorta and it's guard beam back as Tommy followed my orders. Quickly I got too the bridge as the Vorta once more appeared on the main screen…"

Six Weeks Ago…

Aboard the USS Excalibur.

"I see we can not reach an amicable agreement Miss Sinclair, I regret I must destroy you and your vessel. A pity you could have been a great Starship commander"

Laughing slightly Carla sat in the Command Chair and looked up at the screen as she replied with wave of her hand.

"We're not done yet! Now Tommy!"

"Gladly… Captain!"

With the touch of a control two explosions ripped threw the enemy vessel as cheers came from the bridge, finally as the debris cleared Carla looked around the bridge and sighed out loud as she spoke.

"It actually worked? Cool! Lets go find the USS Montreal…"

"Captain… we got big trouble!"

Her eyes darted up too the screen in shock as she cried out loud.

"What is this now a tag-team?"

"Carla that's a Cardassian Keldon Class cruiser" Screamed out Tommy.

"I'm well aware of what that damned thing is…"

The blood drained from her face as the large enemy battle cruiser filled the main screen, she was about too yell out yet another order as Tommy looked at her and called out something that made her sigh in relief, something she was hoping too hear since the USS Montreal had disappeared from the Excalibur's sensors.

"I'm picking up another vessel entering the system… it's the Enterprise!"

Present Day

0942 Hours

Starbase Twelve.

Court-Martial Hearing.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard's Testimony

"…As you can see from our logs Admiral, the Enterprise received the distress call from Excalibur and made way as fast as possible leaving the USS Dauntless in temporary command of the fleet, as we arrived a Cardassian heavy cruiser had dropped out of Warp before the Excalibur and began to challenge her. They had not seen us, so we opened fire. Our weapons cut collapsed a segment of the enemy shields almost immediately allowing for us too destroy the ship, much of the vessel's hull was held in by a residual shields yet something went wrong almost right away…"

With the stone cold look on her face the Vulcan officer looked up at the Captain and replied.

"That is the reason you are here Captain Picard"

"As the Enemy vessel exploded, a large piece of the ship exploded out into space as the USS Montreal warped in too assist her sister vessel…"

Present Day

1205 Hours

Starbase Twelve.

Court-Martial Hearing.

Lieutenant Commander Carla Sinclair's Testimony

"You see Admiral on the Bridge, Tommy screamed as he looked at the screen, the Montreal was heading right for the piece of Cardassian ship… they had less then… Five seconds before impact. I still see it in dreams every night. It sliced threw the main hull of the Montreal and exploded on her port nacelle…"

"I see Lieutenant Commander… What happened next?"

"Well sir… We tried too assist the Montreal, both ships I mean. however before we got too the ship herself something went wrong…"

"Explain Commander?"

"If you hear me out Admiral T'Lara I was getting around too it. Where was I? ohh yes, something went wrong… we could hear the screams for help over the emergency channels… bodies flew out into space threw the section of hull that was destroyed and then it happened"

Present Day

0948 Hours

Starbase Twelve.

Court-Martial Hearing.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard's Testimony

"What happened Captain Picard?" Called out Admiral Ross.

"She imploded, it was as if the vessel herself was crushed like a paper cup. Commander Data suggested the vessel had suffered from rapid decompression…"

Present Day

1500 Hours

Starbase Twelve.

Court-Martial Hearing.

Finally Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant Commander Carla Sinclair stood together in the large room as the three Admiral's stood.

"We have heard all of the evidence against you, we will break while we discuss the evidence in question. This court will re-adjourn tomorrow morning at 0730 hours"

Back in the holding cells, both Starfleet Officers sat in adjacent cells discussing a possible future for them both in Starfleet, for the young Lieutenant Commander she had little to loose, with only eight years service under her belt from leaving the Academy. Although she had risen quickly threw the ranks she still had a long life ahead of her. Yet for the now living legend Jean-Luc Picard a lifetime of hard work in protecting the United Federation of Planets could be over in an instant if the three Admirals could not understand what had happened on that fateful day six weeks ago.

Lone footsteps entered the cell block as Picard and Sinclair looked up at a young Security officer as he entered the room.

"Sinclair, you have a visitor"

"Who?" She called out.

As a figure entered the cell block her face dropped in shock as an aging Admiral walked towards her and nodded with dissatisfaction.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She asked slowly.

"My only child is going threw a court-martial, do you not think I have the right to be here?"

"Yes but…"

"No But young lady. I have read both your reports…" His voice lowered as he spoke too her. "I can get you off this with no time imprisonment, if you do as I say"

Shock resonated threw her as she stood and walked too the forcefeild.

"And Picard?"

"Someone has to pay the price for what happened. I would rather it not be you"

"Not a chance. I am a Starfleet Officer…_Admiral_. I will not roll over on a fellow officer…"

"You have no idea what you are saying little-one. You could get around 10 years for what happened"

Her voice raised as she laughed and replied fast.

"For what happened? Defending myself and my crew? No! I will take what the court has deemed necessary. Just do me one thing, Help Picard… not me. It wasn't his fault what happened"

With a smile Admiral Sinclair looked at his daughter and nodded proudly as he replied.

"I can't do that… but I respect your wishes. Good luck, too you both!"

Slowly he turned too leave as she spoke out one last time.

"Do me a favour Dad? Be in the room when we adjourn?"

"I was going to do that anyway… I'm proud of you. I'll see you soon"

With a proud smile on his face he left the two officer in the cells as she looked at Picard and nodded softly.

"I also had a chance too look over your testimony Miss Sinclair. I also see you never took the Kobayashi Maru test"

"Yes? I was just in line for Security… that's all. But I helped a friend study for the test"

"I like your solution. Nicely done!" He said with a smile.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot. What about you? Did you take the test?"

"That's a different story for another time Commander"

Present Day

0730 Hours

Starbase Twelve.

Court-Martial Hearing.

Final Day.

After a long sleepless night both officers once again entered the court hall and awaited judgement, nerves ran high with in the young officer, yet upon looking at Picard it was clear he was as calm as ever when the three Admirals entered the room.

"Please stand for judgement. Lieutenant Carla Sinclair, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. We have heard the charges against you, and heard the testimonies of your crew and your selves. After long deliberation it is clear to this court the destruction of the USS Montreal was… an accident…"

Sighs came from both officers as ruling continued.

"No further charges will brought against the two officers in question. Lieutenant Commander Sinclair… please step forward"

Nervously she stepped towards the three Admirals, her eyes scanned theirs in quick succession in some attempt to see what was about too happen before time, yet she could not see anything.

"Lieutenant Commander Carla Sinclair, your service too Starfleet and the Federation has been exemplary. Your quick thinking in protecting your ship and crew is in the highest tradition of any Starship commander, it is the judgement of this bench that you be given the field commission of Starship Captain. As a result of your new rank, at 0800 hours tomorrow morning you will report too the USS Excalibur… as her new Commanding officer"

Her face lit up with excitement as once again and deifying all odds she was promoted once again, this time making her one of the youngest Starship Captains in Starfleet history. Quickly she ran towards the bench and shook the hands of each of the Admirals in attendance before turning back too Captain Picard and smiled as he nodded softly and replied.

"Congratulations, Captain Sinclair… couldn't have happened to a more deserving officer"

Starbase Twelve.

USS Excalibur Docked.

0800 Hours.

Finally dressed in the traditional command red and wearing four new gold pips on her collar she entered the bridge and looked around with a proud smile on her face as her helm officer Tommy stood up and smiled as he called out.

"Captain on the bridge!"

"Thank you… What a ride!" Nervously she laughed. "Now, as my first action as Captain… Tommy you're out of uniform"

"Ma'am?"

"My first officer… wears three gold pips. That is of course if you want the job as XO, Commander?"

Story By

GW Ryan


End file.
